The Beginning of the End
by Angel Oscura
Summary: Something bad happens to Ginny and it makes her behave in unimaginable ways. She is a danger for anyone who comes near her, why? And who can help her deal with the darkness taking control of her mind?
1. Chapter 1A :Ginny's revelation

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I didn't create the universe of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling did. I swear she stole my idea. I'm not crazy!  
  
Something bad happens to Ginny and it makes her behave in unimaginable ways. She is a danger for anyone who comes near her, why? 

And who can help her deal with the darkness taking control of her mind?

Pg-13 but later will be R-rated

* * *

  
  
** The beginning of the End  
Chapter 1:_ Ginny's revelation_**  
  
**S**_eptember_  
  
The red haired girl in the back of the library stared out of the window. She was lonely and she liked it that way. She wasn't noticed anymore, after the chamber of secrets incident nobody really wanted to speak with her. She thought that everyone was exaggerating; it had been 5 years since this accident.  
  
She sighed, she was bored. She already had made her pile of homework for the week. Her books were all gathered along with her quill. She was in her bubble, shielded from everything that could harm her: stares, rumours, backstabbing and most of all Harry.  
  
"Ginny, there you are!" exclaimed Luna Lovegood with a nice smile. Despite everything that was going wrong in Ginny's life, Luna knew how to make it go away. She had a positive outlook even if people were bullying her 365 days a year. She was never complaining. The ginger haired girl looked at her friend with eyes of pain.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter? Are you alright? Of course not! What a stupid question!" Luna walked up to her friend and hugged her. Ginny buried her head on her friend's shoulder and cried silently. Luna and she didn't speak a word. They just stayed there in the back of the library, on a beautiful sunny afternoon, alone.They knew nobody could hear their secret conversations or it could be fatal.

**_Later that same day...._**

Ginny entered the common room holding her heavy belongings. She was in a rush of going to her room to lock herself from everyone. Seamus offered her a hand but she shoved him off. The Irish boy was surprised, not at the temper of the fiery girl, but at her teary eyes. What was wrong with her?  
  
Ginny climbed the stairs to the dormitory without saying 'Hi' to the Trio, which was rather unusual from the part of Ginny since she was practically always spending her free time with them.  
  
"What is wrong with Ginny?" asked Hermione to Ron, her boyfriend. He passed a hand in his hair, and sighed.

"I don't know but since the end of summer she is always on her own... Maybe she just wants to be alone." said Ron, hesitating. He knew something was wrong but he actually had a hint of what was going on in Ginny's head. She still had something for Harry. He was sure about that because she was scared of looking at his bestfriend.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well." said Harry, not lifting his head because he was too busy writing on his parchment for Potions.

"Maybe I should just go see her." said Hermione getting up on her feet. She left the boys alone and climbed up the stairs; she opened the door of Ginny's room. Ginny turned her head to see Hermione entering her room. She hid her diary under her pillow.

"Are you alright Ginny?" asked Hermione to the younger girl.

"No." was all she managed to answer.

"What is wrong?" asked Hermione worried for Ginny.

"I don't feel alright, I'm messed up! I hate this bloody place and the fact that Voldemort can come back to Hogwarts in any time! I'm scared that he is going to take everything that matters to me, to you and to everyone! I'm getting crazy, I don't want to die in this place!" said Ginny on the edge of crying. She was angry and very lonely.  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione sitting on the bed next to Ginny. The freckled face girl looked up at her. Her green eyes blood-shot were staring right inn hers.

"He said he was coming back."

"Who said that?" asked Hermione. She was tired of asking questions.

"Tell me everything now!" she as getting more and more worried each minute she was next to Ginny.

"You are supposed to be smart, take a guess!" said Ginny annoyed by her friend who was asking way too much questions. Hermione was surprised by the bitterness in Ginny's words. She didn't know what to say.

"Look Ginny, I just want to help you! WE all worried about you! If you don't tell who it is we won't be able to help you. I see that you are going trough something rough but please tell me, I'm really worried about you." said Hermione pleading Ginny.

"Voldemort came back, he is back!" said Ginny putting her head her hands.

"He is back in my head, and I don't know why!" the girl was shaking and she sounded too sane for her remarks to sound delusional. "Luna knows too. She is risking her life every time she is next to me. I'm scared that I'm going to break her neck! I feel his rage inside of me. I feel the want to kill. He makes me think about that! He ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Ginny was holding her chest, she suddenly felt different.

She felt as if it was cold in her as if she will always be trapped in the back of her mind. He was taking control of her. All she could do is obey to his want to kill the brunette in front of her. Ginny couldn't push him back he took power over her mind and body. She only had her soul left unstained with the dark powerful force of Voldemort. She didn't want him to destroy her. She didn't want to do what was going to happen next.  
  
Hermione watched Ginny, she looked changed and like the pain in her chest was becoming weaker. Ginny's eyes were darker and the girl had an evil smirk on her angelic features. She walked to Hermione, and she jumped on her friend to strangle her. It was Hermione's turn to scream for help.

* * *

You know the drill, right? Please read and review and the next Chapter will apparate in a flash!

Angel Oscura


	2. Chapter 1B :Ginny’s revelation part 2

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I didn't create the universe of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling did. I swear she stole my idea. I'm not crazy!  
  
Something bad happens to Ginny and it makes her behave in unimaginable ways. She is a danger for anyone who comes near her, why? And who can help her deal with the darkness taking control of her mind? Pg-13 but later will be R-rated_

* * *

** The beginning of the End  
** _**Chapter 2: Ginny's revelation part 2**_  
  
Ron heard Hermione's scream, his girlfriend was screaming for help. He climbed up the stairs followed by Harry. They opened the door and saw Ginny strangling Hermione with all her might.

"Get off her, Ginny! STOP!!!" Ron hurried himself behind his sister to pull her from Hermione. Ginny stopped and took a look at her brother. Her eyes full of malice and she smirked at him. She looked insane, like she had just lost all of her sanity.

"You think you can stop me stupid sidekick! You have no life, you are pathetic, you know that, right?" as she said that she took her wand and pointed in her brother's direction. Ron didn't move, he just stood there, to see into Ginny's eyes. The older boy was staring at Ginny; the girl was looked annoyed and so she stepped closer to him. He had a closer look on his sister's face. Why was she crying?

"Gin, why are you crying? What is hurting you so much?" said Ron watching his sister shaking before him. Harry moved behind her and took a hold of her arms. She was too strong and Harry was pushed away. Since when was she that strong? How could a girl like her possess such a big strength? He knew he was pushed by a power that didn't belong to Ginny at all. Ron got closer to his sister.

"I don't care if you hex me to death, but please tell me why are you crying?" he was right in front her, he was scared to death but he didn't care. He held his arms open and circled the frame of his sister with them. He hugged her tightly, nonchalant at the wand poking his chest.

"Because he won't stop making Me." said Ginny trying to hug her brother. Ron thought she was talking about Harry and so did the Boy who lived.

"I need to stay away from Harry because he hurts me." Ginny seemed to struggle with her words, but she managed to speaks between her sobs.

"Voldemort tries to persuade me, he tries to make me feel the urge of wanting to kill Harry." Then she pushed her brother away with all the strength she had. And she ran away from her friends, the Gryffindor common room and the whole school.  
  
**_OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS..._**  
  
Ginny was running into the direction of the dark forest. She was running as fast as she could.   
She didn't care about Aragog's army of spiders. It was the least of her worries. All she knew is that she was far from Harry, far enough not harm him and far enough for Voldemort to stop controlling her. She knew that running away was the best thing to do right now.

She didn't know toward who she should go. She knew people would take her for a traitor. She knew people would label her for being a criminal, a servant of Voldemort. She knew it wasn't true, but she knew what she had to do. She had to get rid of this evil inside of her, eating her and getting nearer to the reach of her soul.

Harry was chasing Ginny. She was a fast runner but he wasn't about to let her go without explaining what was going on. He knew she still liked him but that wasn't a reason to behave like this. Hurting her best friend and her brother wasn't like the Ginny he knew. Harry knew that he shouldn't have ignored her during the summer, when she wanted to tell him the truth and how much she cared about him. HE felt guilty for what he had done to her. The guilt made a big thud in his stomach each time he was thinking about it.  
  
**_Flashback......_**  
  
It was the end of July and the two were sitting on the fresh grass watching the sunrise, it was just a random idea they had the night before. Ginny was wearing a nice green bathrobe. Her hair was untied and she was laughing loudly with Harry. The sound of her laughter brought joy to Harry's chest. Since the death of Sirius everyone was making sure he was alright at the exception of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They knew he had to grieve, but they weren't making him feel like he was being babysat. He was laughing along with Ron's little sister. Then she touched his arm, the light touch awaken something in the depth of his stomach. The touch had electrified his senses. IT was a wonderful feeling to have.  
  
The two of them stopped laughing and they looked at each other. Harry gulped and Ginny's cheeks were starting to blush. He knew she liked him, but he never knew that she could still be shy around him. He did something that took Ginny by surprise. His face got closer to hers, and he gently captured her mouth to seal it with a light kiss. Why was he kissing her? Pushing this question aside, he continued to kiss Ginny. She responded quickly. The need of finally kissing him was insatiable. Her kisses were bold, passionate and fiery. She finally could kiss him like she always dreamed of. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. They couldn't explain what they just did.  
  
Ginny looked up the sky, and didn't say anything. She had a small smile on her face, Harry noticed it. He knew this was wrong, his kiss was made on an impulse while hers were showing everything she felt for him at this instant.

"Ginny I think that we shouldn't have-

Right at this second she looked at him, her smile was whipped by his words. He stopped talking and knew he had made a bigger mistake. The girl looked at him, her green eyes getting watery. Before she left him alone, she gave him a bruising kiss that showed him what he was rejecting. She showed his how much she was mad at him for using her, for making her feel like the most beautiful girl a minute and the next the most insignificant piece of trash. Right had this instant he knew that he had just made the biggest and stupidest mistake of his life.  
  
**_End of Flashback........._**  
  
Since that day they barely spoke to each other. The last words she spoke to him, directly, were "Happy Birthday Harry" and that was all. Harry was walking in the dark forest aware of the danger that Ginny had put herself into. He yelled her name on the top of his lungs.

"GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was running after her now. She turned her head and she couldn't believe that he was following her. She had to run away from him.

"STAY AWAY!" yelled back the girl running in the cold wind. Her eyes were getting cold because of her tears that were almost transformed into ice. Where were they? Why was it so cold in the deepness of this forest? She stopped running, which made Harry fall over on her.

She quickly got frantic and pushed him off her. She knew he didn't do it on purpose but she didn't want him to touch her. Harry looked at Ginny not understanding why she was quivering so much. Was it because of the cold or because how troubled she was? Maybe both. He went to grab her hand, he felt her icy fingers.

"Ginny you are as cold as ice. We need to get back to Hogwarts." said Harry with concern in his voice.

"I need to stay here, it is the only way I can talk to you without anyone interfering." said Ginny trembling. She knew the darkness in her couldn't resist to the cold. Ginny was now stronger that the evil force in her.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He thought Ginny had gone crazy now. She looked at him. Her skin was getting whiter and whiter.

"You are going to freeze into ice! WE can't stay here!" he grabbed and he knew she was too cold to push him away a second time. He captured her in his arms; her breath against his neck was cold. She held onto him tightly.

"I CAN'T, I HAVE TO STAY HERE!!!" yelled Ginny pushing herself from him and moving back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND- "YOU NEED TO GO BACK!!!" interrupted Harry getting angry. Ginny never saw him like that, so angry. He walked to her but she kept moving back from him.

"I JUST TOLD THAT I CAN'T HARRY!!! I WANT TO BUT I CAN'T!!!" she yelled had him so hard that her throat hurt. Her tears we're like ice on her face and she could barely move her face.

"If you stay here you are going to die!" exclaimed Harry trying to make sense into her. The girl wasn't able to respond she was freezing. HE walked next to her and rubbed her to make heat. Her big eyes were watching his every moves. She was freezing but she was determined to tell him the truth. How could she not be angry athim for touching her and being so close to her right now while they had ignored each other for so long? She had to lie to him, she was hiding the thruth behind her lie. She had no choice.

"I told you......to stay away...you hurt me... I hurt because of you" the girl could barely move. Then she slowly raised her icy hand to her heart.

"It hurts because of you." Harry looked at her in disbelief. She wanted to stay and freeze to death because of him

"What are you saying!?! That it is my fault! I could have said nothing to you and keep going on and using you! Look, I care about but not that way!" said Harry talking to her with low and angry voice.

"Then why did you kiss me? What for?" she kept talking even though it hurt to speak. She tried to speak again; "Why ,you kissed me because you wanted me to have a taste of what I could never have from you?"

* * *

You know the drill, right? Please read and review and the next Chapter will apparate in a flash!

**_Angel Oscura_**


End file.
